Baby's first word
by Crushing Chaos
Summary: What happens if two people arrive on the door of Fairy Tail, claiming to be Lucy's long lost brother and sister? Will Lucy have room for two more? After all Natsu is her Mate, and she has the cutest twins you could possibly see! Let's just add Sting and Rogue into the mix along with...love and Pregnancy? Lemons will be involved! Will be deleted shortly.
1. Updated chapter 1

**Hey minna! it's ****Chaos****-Chan here! And I don't own Fairy Tail...as heart breaking as that is...**

**Adora:** _Thoughts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora:**_** Flashbacks!**_

* * *

**No One's P.O.V.**

"Natsu I'm gonna head home and get the kids ready for bed, don't stay out too late." Lucy said kissing Natsu on the lips, as they pulled away he gave her a large grin and dipped in to give her another quick peck on the cheek. After Natsu let go of Lucy, Lisanna walked over with two twins, one pink haired the other golden blonde, snuggled in her arms.

"Thanks again for letting me spend the night with you Luce! Once these little munchkins are asleep we can begin our girls movie night!" Lisanna cheered quietly, as Lucy walked over and took one of the twins from her, giving Lisanna a warm smile.

"Do you girls need one of us to walk you home? Just incase." Natsu said taking a step forward, to place a small kiss on both twins temple.

"I'm sure we'll be fine Natsu, me and Lucy can hold our own in a fight, and Lucy is super strong after all our training together! So don't worry about us." Lisanna said as she moved to the guild doors, Lucy quickly on her heels, both girls giggled as Natsu gave them 'baby dragon eyes' and pouted.

"See ya at home!" Lucy and Lisanna called as the doors closed behind them.

"Hey Flame brain! Get your ass back in here!" Gray called throwing a chair at his head.

"Whad'ya call me, Ice Princess?!"

**Time skip at Natsu and Lucy's house, Lisanna's P.O.V.**

"Hey Luce?" I asked looking into their crib.

"Yeah Li-Chan?" Lucy called from the bathroom.

"Why is it that,Ryuu has your hair color and Astra has Natsu's hair color?"

"Well I don't know why don't you ask them." Lucy said sarcastically.

"Fine then! Astra, why do you have Papa's hair color and not mama's? Ryuu why do you have Mama's hair color and not Papa's?" both Twins looked up owlishly at me, I smiled and place a hand on their heads giving their hair a slight ruffle.

"Ikondkno." Ryuu babbled as Astra snuggled into his side. Giggling I took a quick picture on my lacrima phone.

"Wait...Luce did you just hear that?!" I exclaimed, a mischievous smile surely on my lips, as Lucy rushed over to us.

"No! What was it? Did they say their first words!" Lucy said looking over the crib her face held her excitement, only to see her giggling son and daughter.

"No Luce! They just look so cute snuggled together, making little purring noises! " I shout happily, I grin at her as her face slowly starts to heat up.

"LI-CHAN! I thought they really did say something this time!" Luce pouts as she flicks my forehead, I whine and hold my forehead.

"M-ma-ma M-AMA!" Ryuu yells while reaching up at Lucy, who happily picked up her bubbly baby boy and spun him around in her arms. "Li-Chan! Ryuu said his first word! AND IT'S MAMA! TAKE THAT NATSU!" Lucy grinned at me and poked my chest with her finger.

"And you! Li-Chan that was a mean trick you pulled!" Lucy scolded me as she balanced Ryuu on her hip, one finger pointing at me.

"Aww come on! You got to hear him say his first words!" I whined while picking Astra up, pouting a little. "Li-Chan I can't believe it! I mean they're only eleven months old and they can walk and run and punch and- and TALK!" My bubbly blond friend said as a single tear made its way down her porcelain skin. I started to worry, why she was crying?

"Li-Chan, they're growing up so fast!" Lucy said as she hugged Ryuu closer to her chest, Ryuu happily snuggled into her.

"Aye sir!" Happy said as he flew in through the window. " Le-Chawn!" Astra said putting her small hands on my cheeks, I kissed her forehead. "Luce! Astra said my name...well kinda sorta..." I laughed as I walked over to Lucy and gave her a side hug, the twins hugged our necks and sighed. Then the twins pulled back, Astra was the first to speak.

"Mama, Le-Chawn…" Then Ryuu started"S-ay… t-togewder…" then both at the same time. " Tonighw?" I looked over at Lucy and blinked. She broke into a large smile.

"You'll have to ask aunt Lisanna!" Lucy said, all the tears and sadness gone and her bubbly self-back.

"That's fine by me! I'll go a head and bring the T.V lacrima in here and some plushies for the munchkins."

"Kay, be there in a little bit." Lucy said as she carried Astra into the attached bathroom, leaving the door wide open as she began brushing Astra's teeth.

**Luke's P.O.V. Outside the Dragneel's 'house'**

_So this is where Lucy has been..._

"Luke, is this Lucy's house?" June asked with a sly smirk, I swear she was put on this earthland to annoy me.

"Yeah I think it is, but let's look through the window and see..." I look over to see June over at the window looking in at the two girls, I sigh and activate invisible, and sent disowner, charms on us. The window was left open so we just jumped up and in. "Happy would you watch Ryuu for a little bit?" A white haired girl said as she set the blonde haired boy down.

"Why so you can eat all of Lucy's food?"

"No! I'm making popcorn for me and Lucy to eat while we watch our movies!"

_' June did you hear that? That strange blue cat said Lucy, this might really be her house!'_ I said with a grin, she looked at me like I was stupid._ 'Yeah I'll follow that girl you watch the cat!'_ June said as she walked over to the side of the bed.

_'What why?'_ I mind yell I reach for her only for her to move out of the way.

_'Well she might like I don't know be really cute, and you fall in love with her, therefor blowing our cover!'_ she yells back_ 'That doesn't even make sense! Why don-'_ I start only to get interrupted. "Just watch Ryuu, Happy…please?" A cute white haired girl asks with a cute pout.

"I dunno will you and Lucy buy me the biggest fish you can find in the morning?" The blue cat asks with big eyes.

"Yes! Just please watch Ryuu while I go to the kitchen."

"Why don't you take him with you?"

"I'll have to bring a lot of stuff back with me, and I don't want to worry about him falling down the stairs and getting hurt."

"Oh...that makes sense! It's a deal then!" He yells and dives onto the bed.

**June's P.O.V.**

"Oh...that makes sense! It's a deal then!" The cute little blue cat said, she giggled and walked out the door leaving it open enough for me to slip my body through, Luke just stares at the door with a sad longing look...idiot...

I slip through the door and follow the girl as she makes popcorn and pulls some drinks from the lacrima fridge, with full and over abundant arms full of ever snack and drink imaginable.

Damn, they party hard...

"Luce, what's taking so long!" She whined as she set everything down and moved to the open bathroom. I looked over to see Lucy in short shorts and a tight baby-T, with a little girl with pink hair and Lucy's brown eyes in cute pink footy pajamas with little yellow stars.

"Li-Chan! I need your help, could you hold Astra while I get the wash cloth?" The girl giggled and placed Astra on her lap, Lucy moved to wipe her face but the little girl moved out of the way.

"Luce...don't you remember what happened last time I helped you wash her face?" She said with an absolute terrified expression on her face.

"Yeah, we fell in the bathtub! The Natsu ran in here and ripped off my bra trying to get us out!" Lucy said as she dipped the small cloth in the warm water and help it up to the squirming baby quickly wiping her face and then drying her cheeks. "Hey, she didn't bite me this time!" The white haired girl exclaimed as Lucy tossed the cloth into a hamper.

Lucy kissed the baby's nose, then made her way into her bedroom, the girl trailing behind her.

"Come on let's get into bed! I'm ready for that movie~!" She sang as they walked back to the room Luke was in. "Mama! Le-Chawn!" The baby boy yelled as they entered the room, Lucy ran over to the baby picked him up and held him close to her chest. _'Luke, that's Lucy's son, and her daughter...don't freak.'_ I said in my calmest tone possible._ 'WHAT! No it can't be she's too young to have kids, she's the same age as us and WE don't have kids!'_ Luke yelled hyperventilating._ 'Luke she's nineteen and their her babies, just look at them!'_

Lucy was pulling the covers back as she crawled in, placing the small boy beside her as 'Li-Chan' placed the girl next to the little boy. Then she pulled the covers over them and crawled in next, so they were on the outside and the twins were in between them. "I can't wait for the movie to start! The book was so good, I can't wait to see how the movie turned out!" Lucy said as she passed popcorn and candy to 'Li-Chan'

"Mama! Look!" The blonde boy in red footy pajamas with little dragons, and fire on them, yelled as he made a small ball of golden light appear in his palm. His sister not about to be out done by her brother pulled on Lucy's sleeve and made a ball of golden light in her palm as well, Lucy looked surprised and immensely proud at the same time.

"Where did you two learn that magic?" Lucy asked with a knowing smile on her lips. "Capericworn! Baaaaaa!" The little pink haired girl, and blonde boy, yelled imitating a goat. _'See I told you so.'_ I sneered at him.

_ 'Shut up, let's look for proof this is our Lucy.'_ He said trying to change the subject. I rolled my eyes at him,_ 'Of course this is our Lucy, she looks just like me. idiot. And she has Mom's keys...' _We slipped out of the still slightly open bedroom door and made our way to look around the house, but after looking around the house and finding nothing that would indicate that this was our Lucy, we walk back into the bedroom where I notice something on Lucy's shoulder.

_'Hey look on her shoulder, is that the Heartfilia family emblem I see? And you know those can't be faked, it reveals itself when members of the family in close proximity, and it would burn you from the inside out if you tried to copy it. This is our Lucy'_ I told him with fake empathy.

He frowned and started for the Window_. 'Ok fine it is…so we'll be at her guild in the morning, talk to her, tell her everything. Then get our family running like it should have been these past eighteen years.' 'Yosh! let's go back to the Inn!' _I cheered.

** Time skip Fairy Tail Guild Hall. Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Mira!" I yell as I race up to the white-haired barmaid. "You have to hear this. It's the cutest thing in the world." I place Astra and Ryuu on the recently cleaned counter.

My arms circle around them protectively so that they won't fall over. Mira puts down the glass she was cleaning and stands in front of us on the other side of the counter. I look down into my children's bright big eyes and I smile.

"Why don't you guys do what you did for Mama and Li-Chan last night." I say. "Aunt Mira might give you some ice cream." At the mention of their favorite food the twins perk up and their eyes shine with glee. Ryuu gives me the largest smile I have ever seen.

"Will you do it for Aunt Mira?" I ask them again.

They nod and speak in unison, as is the prerogative of twins, "Capericworn! Baaaaaa!"

Mira lets out a squeal so loud that I am sure it will break some of the glass behind the bar. Thankfully it's only my eardrums that suffer any damage. I don't like the idea of juggling two children and a sea of broken glass.

"Lucy! That's so cute. They're so cute," Mira said. Her voice is still a bit pitchy but she doesn't notice. I hug my babies and ruffle Astra's soft pink hair. Mira retrieves some ice cream from the kitchen.

"So… who said what word first! I was right. Right? Whose name did Ryuu say first!" Levy-Chan squealed as Astra ran off. "WellRyuu said-"

"MAMA!" Ryuu screamed his eyes glowing with anger and sadness. "That's the first word he said." I replied with a smirk.

**No One's P.O.V.**

"MAMA!"Ryuu screamed as his cone fell to the floor. He turned sharply to see who could have possibly been the one to have knocked his beloved ice cream cone out of his hand, and there was Gray standing over him. "Sorry!Ryuu I'm so sorry!" Gray said with a 'what the hell did I just do' look, to Lucy, and evey female at the bar looking at him like he just committed murder.

Ryuu stared at Gray with a death glare that made everyone but Gray back away from the small child, everyone except Natsu, Lucy, Mira and Erza. Levy was holding Astra, since she was close to her and standing next to Gajeel to keep her safe. The small boy took one step towards Gray with a raised fist, yes the eleven month old fought with Gray... when he could, but Gray has NEVER knocked his cone out of his hands before, so because he's Natsu's son the guild knows to expect either Gray fighting Ryuu, or Ryuu bursting into tears.

The little boy took one more step and then promptly burst into flames, white flames hotter than the entire guild has ever felt, stars and sun kind of heat, and started to beat on Gray. They were strong punches and kicks too, you could tell from the sounds the little fists made when they made contact with a part of Gray's body, but Gray had faced worse so he just let the little boy believe he was being pummeled into nothing.

"RYUU! MAMA HAS YOUR ICE CREAM!" As soon as he herd his mother's voice, and the promise of a new cone, Ryuu's flames vanished and poor Gray fell to the floor, bruised and for once the clothes he had on, were singed and peppered with holes Ryuu's tiny fists had made.

Natsu took one look at Gray and burst out laughing, Astra ran over to Gray and said " Siwly unkle grawy, ou sholwd be more carefwl nest time!" She exclaimed with a sunny smile.

"S-since when C-could she talk?" Gray asked and in reply the little girl hugged the ice-make mage and kissed his cheek, then skipped back to Levy. Causing the whole guild burst into laughter for a good half-hour, but stopped when a girl and boy with blonde hair and brown eyes, walked into the guild, and made their way to Lucy who was giving her son the new ice cream she promised.

**Luke's P.O.V.**

As soon as we walked into the guild , it was quiet. We saw Lucy at the bar giving her son an ice cream cone and smiling at him, she then pushed him off in a pink haired man's direction.

"Lucy Heartfilia." I said calmly, Lucy turned around to face me, a polite smile on her face. "Yes that's me, but my last name's Dragneel now." She said smiling at me and June, then June being June started to sob and grabbed Lucy pulling her into a hug.

" I missed you so much big sister!" She wailed. My Stars June, way to stick with the plan.

I sighed, because June is being a huge pain in the ass right now-and every other day for that matter.

"June, you can't just do that! We have to break the magic circle put on her, the one that hid her memories of us, and her true power!" I yelled at June, but was shocked to see that Lucy was crying and hugging June back. Then out of nowhere June and Lucy pulled me into the hug. "BROTHER SISTER I MISSED YOU!" Lucy yelled then I felt a tug on my leg, I looked down to see the twins glaring at me.

Before they could attack the pinked haired man grabbed them and threw them up in the air, causing them to giggle and laugh with joy, the silver haired mage caught them and told them ice cream was on the bar counter.

"Lucy, how do you remember us?" I asked unsure if I really wanted to know. "When June started to cry it snapped something inside me and a flood of memories came back, then a bunch of magic power, I'm just glad I have my little sister, and older brother back!" She babbled on…still the same as she was when we were little…

A thought struck me and I pointed at Lucy.

"HEY why is it you have kids!" I yelled at her. "Hey shut up Luke! Lucy can have kids if she wants to!" June yelled at me with her poison glare.

"But their like three years old! Even though they're really small…" I mumbled the last part and Lucy giggled.

"Luke their only eleven months, turning twelve." June snapped her head to face the duo, then walked over to them with a straight face.

"Hey kids, my names June I'm your mama's sister." The little girl got up on the counter and looked June up and down with a smile.

"Mama's sistwer…" The little girl giggled and jumped into Junes waiting arms, she ruffled her pink hair kissed her cheek.

"Hey squirt, how old are you?" June asked the boy looking at her with a light frown, interesting he even handled her with precaution.

"Eweven monfhs." I turned to Lucy " Are you going to introduce us to your family or will we have to go up and ask them ourselves?"

"n-No! Natsu! Ryuu, Astra come and meet my brother and sister!" Lucy whispered sweetly.

I almost didn't hear her say anything at all. The guy with pink hair came over with the twins and set them on the counter, then stuck his hand out in a goofy manner.

" Yo! I'm Natsu, Lucy's my mate." Lucy smiled and he snuck his hands around her waist, and rested his chin on top of her head.

"Go on, you can tell Uncle Luke your names. He won't hurt you, mama promises." Lucy said, patting their heads, then she whispered to them. "If Mama's right we can get ice cream."

The boy was the first to speak, he puffed up his chest and looked up at me in the eye. "Ryuu Igneel Dragneel."

"Astra Layla Dragneel." The little girl said shyly half way hiding behind her brother.

"Let's go back to our house and we can get all caught up." Lucy said as she reached for Astra and Ryuu, the silver haired mage handed Natsu a dozen big tubs of ice cream.

"Yosh! Let's do it!" June yells pumping her fist in the air.

"Can I hold Ryuu?" June asked Lucy, Lucy smiled and handed him over.

"Yeah, but don't knock his ice cream out of his hand…" Lucy said as she looked over at a mage with burn marks all over his body…holy nova…did he do that?

* * *

**Yo! So...first chapter is out earlier than told...Next chapter will be tomorrow, then the rest of the chapters will follow after that, until chapter eight on Monday. Sound like a solid plan? If not, sorry! Because that's what I'm going with! Love you guys! **


	2. Updated chapter 2

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: **_T__houghts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: _Flashbacks!_**

* * *

Sting's P.O.V. at Sabortooth guild hall

"Hey Rogue let's take a trip to Fairy Tail, I can fight Natsu and you can talk to Blondie." Rogue looked up at me when I mentioned Lucy, I don't know if he likes her, or he just likes to talk to someone on his level of intelligence...Last I herd she had a thing for Natsu.

"Fine with me, and I know you want to see Lucy just as much as I do…if not more." Rouge said as emotionless as ever, But I do, because I know Natsu has a thing for Lucy and he fights way better when he's angry.

"Yosh! Let's just get there already! Fro, Lector let's go!" I yell pulling Rogue out of his chair and running out the guild doors.

"Sting!"

Time skip to fairy Tail guild hall

Rogue's P.O.V.

We arrived at Fairy Tail's guild hall late in the afternoon. "Fairy-San is Lucy-Chan here?" Frosh asked, Frosh has a major thing for Lucy because she always gives him candy, and pets him like Yukino does, but in his opinion Lucy does it better.

"No, I'm sorry she left with her brother and sister a little over and hour ago…they just found Lucy you see, it was quite a happy moment for her, for all of them." Mira said while tearing up at the memory, that's why it smells like salt…

"Ok, we'll be back tomorrow to meet them then…if that's ok." I ask politely with a small bow.

"Oh that's fine, I bet Lucy's going to be really happy to see you guys, she likes it when you come and visit." Mira said a huge smile made its way on her lips.

As we made our way out of the guild hall Sting threw his hands up in the air, "Well this sucks! I wanted to fight Natsu!" Sting yells as Gray walks past us.

"Ah well it can wait for tomorrow right?" I asked, already knowing his childish answer.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! Sure it can. Let's just find an inn for the night, and come back sometime in the morning!" Sting yelled with a smirk, running down the road.

_What an idiot..._

Time skip next morning at Fairy Tail's guild hall 

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Mama! Mama!" I look down to see Astra pulling at my leg, I bend down somewhat to her level. "What is it Astra? Do you want something?"

"Ice tream!" She shouts with the most adorable dreamy expression.

"Ryuu too?" I asked my little angel.

"YES! Ryuu to!" Ryuu screams all of a sudden next to us.

"Mira two cones for my babies." I say ruffling their hair, both grin up at me and reach for me, pulling them both on top of the bar so the could watch Mira scoop their ice cream.

"Sting and Rogue stopped by yesterday, they said they'd be here sometime this morning." Mira said as she handed my beautiful babies the ice cream.

"Oh they are? Finely! They_ never _visit me anymore! It was the worst when I was pregnant and easily bored with everything being the same."

Just then Luke and June came up, looking like they just won the lottery.

"Look Lucy we joined Fairy Tail!" June shouted at me, holding her right hand up with a pink guild mark, Luke had his on his right hand as well but in white.

"That's great! When are you guys going to move in!"

"Holy Nova, I can't wait! Can we start tomorrow? I want to spend one more night with my niece and nephew, you know really get to know them, then we can pick out my room! And it gives us more time to find a space for Luke! You know how he is with the whole space thing." June said out of breath.

"Hey I don't have a 'space' thing!" Luke yelled pouting, June and I giggled.

"Yeah, you do!" We both said at the same time, Gray looked up from his place at the bar, a confused and startled expression written all over his face.

"Whoa...is that a freaky twin thing?"

"HEY! We're not twins!...We're triplets." Luke said still pouting.

"WHAT!" The whole guild yelled, well except well my family.

"Yeah Luke was born first then Lucy then me!" June said cheerfully as she rapped her arms around me in a hug, Luke coming up behind me doing the same.

**BAM! **

We all look over to see Sting and Rogue standing in the doorway.

"NATSU! FIGHT ME!" Sting yelled as he made his way to Natsu who had Astra on his lap, eating her fifth ice cream. Rogue just came and sat down next to me with Frosch and Lector sleeping in his arms, June and Luke let go of me and moved to sit down at the bar.

"Lucy how are you?" Rogue asked setting Fro, and Lector on the bar.

"I'm good, this is my sister June, and my brother Luke. Luke, June this is Rogue." They exchanged their hellos and turned away.

"Rogue I have something I want to tell you and Sting, I'm-" I turned my head when I heard the sound of ice cream hitting the floor, "Holy Mavis not again…"I said as Rogue looked at me.

"What? What do you need to tell me? What do you mean 'not again'." Rogue asked me. "I'll tell you after this…"

Natsu's P.O.V.

"I can't believe you just did that…Ryuu's gunna kill you!" I told Sting as Ryuu burst into flames.

"PAPA! My Ice tream!" Ryuu yelled as he slowly stomped to Sting.

"I know Ryuu you can beat him up for it, and Mama's going get you a new one…if you do a good job." I told Ryuu with an evil grin.

"Natsu you're a Papa?!" Sting said as he watched Ryuu approach him.

"Yeah Ryuu and Astra. Astra's on my lap, And Ryuu's about to beat you're as-" "NATSU IF YOU CUSS IN FRONT OF THE CHILDREN I'LL KILL YOU!" Lucy yell at me with a death glare.

"S-Sorry Luce! Don't do anything like that!"

"Ha-ha! You just got told by Blondie!" Sting laughed.

"I wouldn't be laughing if I were you…" Gray said as he sat down next to me grabbing Astra off my lap, I frowned at him but got up to sit over by Lucy.


	3. Updated Chapter 3

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: **_T__houghts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: _Flashbacks!_**

* * *

**Sting's P.O.V.**

_What the hell Natsu's a papa…of twins…musta been hell-woah!_ Tiny fists came right at me, as I moved to get out of the way I tripped and fell on the floor.

_Damn this kid could pack a punch!_

"Sting if you lay a hand on Ryuu I'll beat you're A-S-S!" an Angry Mira yelled.

"Ok! I'll just-Whoa- lie down and pretend! Just –watch it!- get the kid some Ice cream!" I yelled then Lucy came over and the kid stopped beating on me as the fire left his body.

"Mama!" The kid yelled jumping into Lucy's arms then started to cry his eyes out on her neck, she held the little body close to her chest.

"M-my ice tream!" He sobbed, big fat crocodile tears.

"Oh I know baby, Mama's gonna beat this guy up for knocking your ice cream out of your hands." Lucy said as she walked over to me and picked me up one handed by my vest.

"Sting what do you have to say to Ryuu?" She asked while slamming me back into the floor, she had her foot on my throat... but it gave me full view up her short skirt...Win on my part...

"Ugh…s-Sorry?"

"Yes, very good." Lucy said as she lifted me back up off the floor. She walked over to the bar and sat Ryuu on the counter and wiped his face, then kissed his cheek.

"Mira, can I have a cone and a strawberry milkshake?" Lucy asked as she sat down placing Ryuu on her lap. "Coming right up Lucy!" I was so shocked I passed out right there falling back on the broken and charred floor.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

_Lucy...she must be Natsu's mate, the boy is undoubtedly her son and the little girl has Lucy's eyes and Natsu's hair color, the reason we didn't know sooner was because we went off to train for over a year...she was going to tell me just a few seconds ago…_

Gray walked over with a little pink haired girl in his arms, he held her away from his body a making gagging noises.

"Luce she needs to be changed." He said as he set the girl down on the counter.

"Why can't you do it?"

"Uh because… I was…going to go buy more ice cream! Bye!" He yelled as he ran off.

"I'll do it! If I want to give my niece a cousin to play with I'll have to know how to change a baby!" June yelled as she grabbed Astra and ran off.

"WAIT! DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW TO CHANGE A BABY?" Lucy yelled after her sister she sighed and looked down.

"Mama! Mama!" The little boy yelled reaching his hands up to her face, Lucy leaned down.

"What is it Baby?" Lucy said as she kissed the bridge of his nose.

"I wove you." She giggled. "I love you too Ryuu." She whispered kissing his temple and ruffling his blonde hair.

"Hey what about Papa?" Natsu asked as he snatched the boy from Lucy's arms then throwing him up in the air, almost hitting the ceiling, the boy came down giggling. "Papa! More! More!" He called from Natsu's embrace.

"Not until you tell me you love me!" Natsu sang as he twirled around tossing the child in the air from time to time.

"I wove you Papa!" Ryuu yelled as he came down to his father's waiting arms once more. "Lucy why didn't you tell me you had twins? I would have gotten them something!" I wined. " Rogue, you still can. I mean it would be better this way, we have a better idea of what they like and don't like…hey I have an idea! You can come shopping with me and June tomorrow if you really want to get them something!" She said with a bright smile on her face.

"Yes, I really do! But are you sure I won't take away time with your sister?"

Mira set Lucy's milkshake down and handed Ryuu his ice cream, which was amazingly small…

"Oh June won't mind one bit…I actually think she would prefer you to come." Lucy said as she looked at Mira with a knowing smile, Mira looked back at Lucy with the same one and a wink.

"O-oh then I'll be happy to come then." I stammered cheeks tented in a light pink. _Damn it! Don't let her see this stupid blush! That'll just satisfy their matchmaking needs! _

"Alright! All done, but Lucy she is so hard to keep still! She tried to bite me! She has little demon fangs! It fricken' hurt!" June wined as she sat down, Lucy offered her some of her milkshake, in which June gladly drank.

"I know how that feels, one time Lisanna and I were trying to wash her face, and we fell into the bathtub! she bit Natsu as he was getting her out and he somehow grabbed onto the back of my bra and ripped it off trying to get me out as well!" Lucy said as she gave him a glare. "And it was my favorite!" Lucy said as she remembered it. "Sorry Luce! I'll but you a new one!" Natsu said as he hid behind his son.

"Yeah you will! And you're going to watch the babies as we shop to!" Lucy said placing Astra on her lap June nodded in agreement.

"Hey Rogue why don't you and Sting spend the night tonight that way we have a head start for the shopping in the morning, and you won't have to pay for a stay at the inn!" Lucy said as she smiled brightly at me.

"Yeah! And I could get to know you more!" June said with an even brighter smile.

"Uh hold on a moment Lucy, just how big is your house?" Luke asked her making a 'Time out' sign with his hands.

"Oh you didn't see? It's_ our_ house! I had a friend teleport it to magnolia near the guild! One, so I wouldn't have to walk very far, because I was pregnant at the time, and two because it's huge! Great for a big family! Like the one I always wanted to have!" Lucy said smiling brightly.

"You got the house? But I thought dad lost it!" Luke cried throwing his arms in the air.

"Yeah he did and it took a long time to save up for it! I had it all saved up and then I found out I was pregnant so I was like 'all the more reason to buy the house!' and I felt like it need to have one of us in it, and I kept thinking it was weird I said one of us because I was still under the magic seal then and… yeah I bought the house back!" She said with a bright smile.

"Oh Nova! Thank you so much Luce!" June and Luke said as they hugged her Astra trapped between her Aunt and Uncle and Mama.

"We wanted to buy the house for so long but we could only save up so much! But now since we don't have to buy the house back we're like super rich!" Luke cheered, Lucy looked at Ryuu and Astra who were falling asleep, Lucy looked tired as well as June then they all four yawned at the same time.

"I think it's time for us to go home, it looks like it's their nap time." Natsu said as he grabbed Astra from Lucy, both trying to keep their eyes open, Luke grabbed Lucy and June and slung one over each shoulder.

"Fro wants to carry Lucy-Chan to her bed!" Fro said as she grabbed Lucy's arm, and Happy grabbed her other one. "Hey Rogue, why don't you get Sting and your bags and come over to the house." Natsu said as the twins clung to his neck. "Have the ice princess show you the way!" Natsu said over his shoulder.

**Time skip lunch time...Luke's P.O.V.**

"So Natsu, how are thing's going with Lucy?" I asked as we were cooking lunch for everyone, because my sisters and the twins were still asleep along with the talking cats.

"Great! I'm glad you guys found Lucy…she was really scared she was the last Heartfilia." He said as he looked up from the fish he was cooking.

"Natsu what did I say about your magic in the house?" Lucy said as she came out in her short shorts and baby-T, her hair was pulled up in a messy bun.

Natsu stopped with the fire and walked over and kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. I decided to walk out of the room before I saw something I really didn't want to see-like June did.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

As Natsu kissed me I reached out to wrap my arms around his neck, he in return picked me up set me on the counter, I let out a soft moan as I my legs found their way around his waist to keep him there.

Natsu jumped up so I was laying down with him on top. He made quick work of my shirt pulling it up and over my head as I slid his vest off his well-toned shoulders running my hands down his back, he growled softly before kissing my neck. I ran my fingers through his hair pushing him lower and lower with each kiss; he stopped and ran a hand down my side's and legs, kneading the flesh under his palm, causing me to moan as a thank you, as he then he flipped us, I was on top straddling his hips. A low rumble forming in Natsu's chest as I gently rocked back and fourth.

I started kissing his jaw, nipping and biting here and there. Natsu moaned in response grabbing my ass and back bring me closer to his body before he stopped. "Luce we should take this to the bedroom." Natsu said as he carried me to our room where he sat me on the bed and locked the door behind him, quickly throwing his remaining clothes off as I did the same. We quickly pounced in each other and went to work.

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

_Oh my Gods...This is not happening. Lucy, I thought you were the sensible one! Why are you acting like Natsu! You already have twins how many more babies do you need? Please not on the counter...oh...please go into your room! _I mentally shout at them as they start to get hot and heavy, and as if they can hear me Natsu picks her up and moves out of sight.

"Damn. Blondie was getting on it! Natsu's one lucky bastard! I wish Lucy was my mate, maybe her sister will be my mate, then-"

"Sting. Shut your damn mouth right now."

"Wha...? Rogue! Don't tell me you LIKE Lucy's sister!" Sting yelled obnoxiously loud.

"Well...I think she might be my mate." I mumbled as I moved to finish the lunch that Lucy might have been preparing. Then again it might have not been her at all.

**June's P.O.V.**

_Aww look at them, they look so cute when they sleep…_

The twins were cuddled together, Astra closer to me and Ryuu closer to the edge of the bed. Astra's head was nestled on top of Ryuu's chest their eyelashes gently resting on their chubby little cheeks...

_I want to give them more family to love and share happy memories with..._

"Awunt June?" Astra asked as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, blinking as light from the window filtered through the curtains. "Yeah, Astra are you hungry?"

"Wes." She said as she rolled over on top of me, almost falling off the bed, grabbing her brother's hair to avoid falling off…waking him up.

"Whaaaaaaa!" Ryuu cried, hot tears falling from his eyes as he clutched his head.

"Oh no! Shhh Ryuu don't cry." I whisper soothing words as I rock him back and forth Astra came over to Ryuu and hugged him.

"Iem sowrry Ryuu." She said as he wiped his eyes.

"Otay." He said hugging her back.

_So cute…_ "Do Auint June wike someone?" Astra asked me I blushed.

"Maybe..." I said as a goofy smile turns up on my face.

"Who?" Ryuu asked me sitting down on my lap.

"Umm… Rogue…"

"Oh I wike him." Astra said with a sly smile, then the door opened.

"It's time for lunch…oh did I interrupt something?" Rogue asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"N-no! Thank you for coming to get us! Uh, do you know were Lucy is?" When I mentioned Lucy's name he turned bright red.

"Rogue did you see Lucy…and Natsu?" I flushed bright red.

"I walked in on them yesterday…" I sent Ryuu and Astra to go find Luke, as their little frames moved out of the door, Astra looked back at me with a smile and flashed me the victory sign.

"…I think she wants to fill the house up as fast as she can, and I know we just meet…but I-I think I'm in love with you!" I yelled closing my eyes, and was surprised to discover Rogue's lips on mine, kissing me softly.

"Well I know I'm in love with you two, and that you're my mate. Dragon slayers only mate once in their life, so will you June Heartfilia be my mate?" Rogue asked me searching my eyes for a sign of disapproval of his bold actions.

"Yes, I would love to be you mate!" I said as I hungrily pounced on him.

"Wait, I need to lock the door." I said as I jumped up and locked it then I herd Lucy Moan…oh Nova their right next door… I ran back to Rogue helping him undress then he grabbed me and ripped my clothes off leaving me in my lacy bra, and even lacier underwear Rogue slid his hands down my legs and back up massaging my inner thigh a soft moan rips out of my throat.

I run my hands through his hair and bring him down for a kiss he licks my bottom lip asking for entrance and I happily give it to him he trailed kisses on my jawline and down my neck licking and biting as I ran my hands down hid back and over his arm's. Rogue moaned as I started to grind on him, he grabbed my hips and pulled me closer then he bit me, and as I started to black out Rogue whispered. "You're going to be pregnant when you wake up." And then I blacked out pure bliss surrounding the air around me.

**Sting's P.O.V.**

_Damn I can't believe Lucy was pregnant and I didn't even know it! Well we were off training for almost two years...so there was no way of knowing since no one knew where we were. It still sucked the way we found out though! Rogue had to explain it to me at least three he told me Lucy's sister is going to be his Mate…today is just full of surprises. _

"Unkle Luke! UNKLE LUKE!" I looked over to see the twins walking around the house _yelling. What has this world come to?_ I run over to them, most likely looking like a super hero, because I'm just that good. "Hey! Hey shhhhh, you guys need to be quiet!" I told the twins.

"Why?" The little girl asked she looked up at me, her pink hair pulled up in little buns on the side of her head-tied with no doubt some of Lucy's old hair ribbons.

"Uh...because…we're playing a game!"

"Game? What kwind?" She asked as her brother stepped in front of her, apparently not trusting me.

_ Oh shit what kind of a game? Think fast Sting! That's right I'm the almighty Sting! These ankle biters should be worshiping me!_

"Uh umm…hide and seek! You hide and I find you! If I can't find you I'll give you...some ice cream! But if I win…you have to…Worship me, and call me the almighty Sting!"

"Otay." They both said at the same time, linking arms and looking at each other like they have the entire world at their tiny pudgy fingertips.

_Oh this will be a piece of cake…The fire hazards little girl smells like roasted marshmallows and vanilla, and mini Blondie smells like sandal wood and a faint smell of strawberries._

"No dragwon powlers." The little boy commanded looking up at me, with fierce determination.

_ Why did Natsu have to tell him about those!_

Then in a puff of smoke and glitter appeared Lucy's lion spirit, who jumped into view.

"Whoke! Whoke! Pick me up!" They both shouted arms raised.

"Since when did you two learn to talk?" He asked picking them up and sitting them each on their own arm.

"Mama and Papa's roum! Yesderwday!" The little girl shouted. "With Le-Chwan!"

"Astra keep your voice down, or your not going to get to eat your ice cream!" He scolded lightly but Astra whimpered and tears filled her eyes.

"I'll shawer wiwfe you!" (I'll share with you.) The little boy said as he glared at Lucy's spirit, he in return laughed.

"Good Ryuu! Come, it's time for your lunch." He said as he carried them to the dining hall, Lucy and Natsu came down, Lucy in her sleep ware and Natsu in shorts and a T-shirt their hair was a little messy and Lucy smelled weird.

"MAMA! PAPA!" The twins yelled running into their arms, they laughed then sat on the table, then Rogue and a girl that looked like Lucy came in hand in hand we all sat down at the table.

"Sting I would like you to meet my sister…June!" The girl walked over and shook my hand and smirked.

"Nice to meet you Sting!" She said as she smirked at me.

_…She looks just like Lucy! An evil Lucy! My Gods I'm going to die!_

Then a boy with blond hair walks in, his arms full of bags..._Maybe he went shopping...he probably got a shrine building kit...for the shrine he's building me._

"Oi! Blondie when did you get a brother and sister?" Everyone sweat dropped then Rogue hit me over the head.

_What the hell! Why am I getting hit so much today!?_

"Ouch! What the hell Rogue!" Lucy came over and slapped me twice. "OWWW! Wha-?"

"That's for cussing in front of my kids!" Lucy yelled as she sat back down.

"Ok let's all calm down. Rogue and I have news…One…I'm his mate!" June exclaimed.

Lucy got up and squealed and jumped up and down hugging her sister, both Natsu and Rogue ran over to them and made them stop jumping. "Two…I'm…pregnant!" She said as a huge smile framed on her lips.

Lucy turned to her sister and squealed again. "Holy Mavis! June! I'm pregnant too!" Then they both started squealing and hugging each other, Loke passed out, Luke looked enraged. The twins were hugging their mama and Aunt, Rogue and Natsu were holding onto Lucy and June's shoulders to make sure they don't fall… and the Happy and Fro were flying around screaming, "We have a new brother or sister! Yay! Yay!"

Then the twins said something that made everyone stop "Mama… Auint June? What does pregnut mween?" The girls looked at each other and blinked then broke out into a grin.

"How about we tell you over lunch…want to go to the back yard and have a picnic?" Both girls said in sync.

_Whoa…freaky…_

"OTAY!" The twins yelled running outside.

_What a weird family this is going to be…_

**Luke's P.O.V.**

_Damn both my little sisters are pregnant…Oh Nova at the same time…this is going to be hell…_

* * *

**Don't forget to R&amp;R! **


	4. Updated Chapter 4

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: **_T__houghts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: _Flashbacks!_**

* * *

**Back yard. No One's P.O.V. **

The weird family made their way to the playground in the backyard, the kids ran off dragging Sting, Happy, and Fro with them.

The two pregnant sisters sat down by each other, mates on each side and Luke standing in front of them glaring at all four with a look of disapproval.

"Listen, both of my little sisters are pregnant, one already has twins, so you must know that Lucy could have twins once more and June will have four kids at least, I hope your happy! Now everything will be crowded and touching no one could hear themselves think and you would no longer have any privacy! And I-" Luke yelled as he walked back and forth, Lucy and June started laughing interrupting him from his rambling.

"See! That's your space issue!" They both yelled pointing and laughing at him, Luke just pouted.

"I do not…" he mumbled. "Anyway! I know Lucy and June remember part of the Heartfilia emblem is that we have to live together, to keep our magic strong and our hearts and bonds unbreakable so that saves us the trouble of hunting apartments…although I want you all to get soundproof rooms-I don't want to hear you all while you're having sex." He says with a grossed out look, everyone else cringed as well.

"You said that June could have at least four kids. What did you mean by that?" Rogue asked, his face drawn up in concern. I mean, by Gods this is his mate! And he'll be damned if he doesn't protect her from pain-even if he is the cause, AKA childbirth!

"Well, when all three of us were born we were gifted, or cursed depending on how you look at it, to be exactly the same no matter what. If one doesn't age, the other two will stand timeless. If one of us has three kids, the other two will as well-once one becomes pregnant or in my case my Mate since I'm a guy. That's why June and Lucy look exactly alike, down to every little detail, and that's why I just look like the male version of them, it's the closest I can be to look like them without being a girl."

"Oh...So what do we do if Lucy does have twins again?" Natsu asked, his head resting in Lucy's lap. "And you said mate, what do you mean by that?" Luke looked surprised that Natsu figured that out.

"I'm a dragon slayer."

"What about Luce and June?"

"Well...our mother was the celestial dragon...so, yeah...we're know as the dragon siblings, well before we were split up and our memories locked away." June said as she curled up beside Rogue.

"That reminds me, can we get this seal off our eyes? It really get's on my nerves, I want to have Mama's eye color again." Lucy whines, rubbing the corner of her eyes slightly.

"Astra has the seal over her eyes too right? I wonder how that happened." June said twirling her hair between her fingers.

"She must have Lucy's dragon slaying magic in her." Luke concluded as he plopped down in front of them.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road." June said as she rolled off of Rogue's lap, Lucy gently pushing Natsu off of hers.

"Astra! Please come here for a moment!" Luke called, Lucy and June moving to form a circle out of the three of them, as Astra came running over.

Lucy, June, and Luke joined hands as Astra sat in the middle of them.

"We are one, we are three, Oh Holy Nova release the seal that keeps us apart, Oh Holy Nova make us one, Release the seal and let our stars shine! Holy Nova Seal release!" All three siblings chant as a bright golden light surrounds them. Once the light died down they open their eyes to reveal, golden orbs with slightly stilted pupils.

"Awesome! Luce you look super cool with golden eyes!" Natsu yelled as he smashed his lips to hers.

"Ow! Natsu! What did I say about rough kisses!" Lucy said as she pulled back from him, smacking him on top of the head.

"Sorry! Make up kiss?" Natsu said, already pulling Lucy to his chest. Astra ran back to Ryuu and Sting, apparently board of the adult conversation going on around her.

"Let's get back on topic, shall we? What are we going to do about rooms?" Luke asked looking away form Natsu and Lucy.

"We can all live in the upstairs rooms, then we can each have a wing of the house. Lucy has the north wing, June you can take the east wing and I can take the west wing."

"Ah yeah but what about Sting? Can he stay with us?" June asked for Rogue. "Ugh, fine! I don't care at this point!" Luke yelled sitting down beside Lucy. "Oh you're just upset you don't have any kids, or a, wife or even a girlfriend! HA! And you said the girls will be lining up just to talk with you when you're this old! Oh Kami, help Luke-kun to find a bride and quick!" June teased. "Fairy-san is right! Sting-kun is the best! He should live in this big house!" Lector said falling down on Lucy's lap.

"Oh shut up! Just because I don't have...a girlfriend...or a wife...or, or..." Luke trailed off sniffing like he was about to cry. "Oh Luke, don't cry! We're sure you'll find someone, fast too!" Lucy said as she looked at June for back up.

"Uh, yeah! Lucy's right! Maybe you should, oh I don't know look around town and try to find her? Maybe Lisanna's the one for you~!" June leaned on Rogue's shoulder as Luke narrowed his eyes.

"Hey Lucy, did you and Natsu have a wedding after you found out you were his mate? Or after you got pregnant for that matter?" Luke said with venom in his words.

"Yes, as soon as he told me I was his mate we got married at the guild hall, that night in fact." Lucy looked at June.

"ARE YOU TELLING ME JUNE, YOU SLEPT WITH A GUY YOU JUST MEET! WITHOUT EVEN, OH I DON'T KNOW GETTING TO KNOW HIM FIRST?!" Luke yelled walking back and fourth waving his arms around like a crazy person.

"At least I can get someone to sleep with me." June say's jutting her chin up with too much attitude of Luke's taste.

"THAT'S NOT THE POINT! HOW- WHY- UGH! JUNE YOU DRIVE ME CRAZY!"

"Oh guy's don't fight, it will only hurt things. And I know you two don't really get along that well, but you need to think about the stress you'll put on June's babies!" Lucy yelled as she buried her face into Natsu's chest.

"I DON'T REALLY KNOW WHAT-oh your right Lucy, sorry June he is your mate after all so I have no right to say- wait yes I do! You have to get married as soon as possible! Go! Go! Rogue you can call your friends that you want to be in your wedding! I'll go call Mira! No! I'll call Lisanna! Lucy you and Natsu get the guild hall ready for them! And I'll call the flower shop girl! Oh wait! Lucy you have to go with June to get a wedding dress! and-"

"LUKE SHUT THE HELL UP ALREADY!" June yell choking him, after about five minutes of June trying to kill Luke, she dropped him and turned her back to him.

"Fine, Lucy let's go get ready for MY wedding, I only want simple decorations and simple flowers, Luke you will call MIRA and tell her the wedding will be tomorrow evening, so everyone has at least a little time to prepare. Go! Luke call her and tell her." June kicked Luke all the way over the house...

"Will he be ok?" Rogue asked, feeling a little sympathy for the poor guy. "Eh, who care's? as long as Mira gets my massage he'll be fine. KIDS COME EAT!" June yelled as she starts to dish out the food.

* * *

**So...they're dragon slayers...and Layla was a dragon...your thoughts?**


	5. Updated Chapter 5

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: **_T__houghts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: _Flashbacks!_**

* * *

Mira's P.O.V.

**BANG!**

"Mirrrrrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Heeeeeellllllllpppp!" Luke yells running up to the bar, everyone in the guild looks at him then turns back to what they were doing before, well except Lisanna that is.

_Oh? Do you have a crush Lisanna? I can help with that!_

"Hi Luke! what do you need help with? A date!? You want me to set you up with someone?" I could feel the hearts in my eye's grow as I picture the blonde haired blue eyed babies.

"Well, June is getting married to...and she want's you to plan it, she want's it to be tomorrow evening she wants simple everything." Luke mumbles the name so bad I couldn't even hear a single syllable

I smile at him "Yeah sure I would LOVE to plan their wedding, now who what it she's getting married to now?" Luke grunts and looks away, clearly unhappy about the development.

"...Rogue..." An unhappy frown plastered an his handsome face.

I squeal, "I knew it! My love signals were going off the charts when those two were within touching distance!"

Luke just frowns more, "Yeah, so are you going to have enough time to get it all worked out and ready?" He has a business mans tone and his eyes gleam with the same look Lucy get's when she writes her novel.

"Yes, I'm sure, you just have to give me complete control of everything." I wink at him and he smiles back, _he has a nice smile, it will surely melt Lisanna's_ heart!

"Understood, well I'll be-" his stomach growls and he groans.

"Mira could you get me a turkey sandwich on french bread, no lettuce, tomato, onion. With potato chips and a sweet tea? Stupid June sent me over the house just to give you that massage, and I can't even remember if she kicked me or hit me.." Luke mumbled I sweat-dropped.

"How could you not know if she hit you or kicked you?" I set his sandwich down in front of him and he look like his mind was just blown.

"How did you make my sandwich so fast...and get it completely right! You are my hero!" Luke says his eyes shining with admiration.

I giggle, I can't help it! He's just to cute! "Lucy gets that same thing all the time, she kinda made me a pro at it." I smile as I walk away, to get wendy and romeo a milkshake.

_How am I going to get Luke with Lisanna? I could send them both to get the flowers...I could tell both of them the other was captured by a dark guild, and have it really be a date... _

"It's a date then!" Luke yells a grin bubbling on his handsome features, Lisanna ducked her head to avoid him from seeing her blush. But it was in vain, Luke saw it and started to tease her for it.

"A blush? For me?" His grin grew wider.

_Maybe I won't have to do much with these two, this time I can sit and watch the fireworks instead of pushing and tugging two people together..._

"No! It's not a blush!" She says lifting her head to look him in the eye, cheeks still aflame.

"Oh? Then what is it?" He said as his pushed his plate to the side, everything clean and tidy. He didn't even have food in his teeth or blotches of stuff on his nice shirt.

_Must be his upbringing kicking in, I wish that would happen to me...it would be nice not having to worry about food stuck in my teeth, or crumbs on my clothes._

"If you must know I think I'm starting to get sick." Lisanna says pulling me out of my thoughts,_ Oh, Lisanna I thought I taught you better than that!_

Luke inches closer, a mischievous grin is plastered on his face, "Then can I give you something to help you get better?" He pouts at her, bring out slight puppy eyes.

Lisanna slowly nods her head, "Sure...just what are you going to give me?" He grins once more, and leans closer.

"This." And he kisses her on the lips, slowly then he pulls away and grins, leaving and awe-struck takeover mage in his wake. "Thanks for the food Mira! Charge it to Natsu's tab would you!? Good bye Lisanna! See ya Mira!" as he runs out the door still smiling and he waves.

Lisanna's touching her lips and smiling at the guild doors.

_It's been a long time since I've seen her smile like that, Luke could be good for her..._

"Soooo did you like it?" I pop up right beside Lisanna and she screams.

"MIRA-NEE! Don't sneak up on me like that!" And goes back to smiling and staring at the door.

I pat her shoulder and smile "He's a keeper Lisanna, you better not let him get away." I wink at her as I start to clear the dishes left on the bar.

Lisanna smiles and nods. "I know Mira-Nee..."

* * *

** I really don't hate Lisanna, I just hate her with Natsu. But Lucy, I think she could go with just about any boy (except select few) you just have to open your eyes. Oh omfg I sound Like some kind of inspirational speaker...don't forget to R&amp;R, follow, or favorite me (or this story you know how it is) or do all three! maybe at the same time! XD catch ya on the flip side minna! **


	6. Updated Chapter 6

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: Thoughts**

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: Flashbacks!**

* * *

**June's P.O.V (still the same day)**

"June come on, we have to go get you a dress, and we have to pick out the bride's maid you know, all that good stuff…wait are you going to get a really pretty dress then make us all have…you know the ugly ones? Because if so you can just take my ass out of you wedding right now." Cana slurs as she stops in front of Lucy.

"Ok Cana, I think you might want to eat some crackers, and drink some water, you know to sober you up a little." Lucy smiles and hands her the water and crackers

"Thanks Lucy! You...youwould be a great mother some day you know that?" Cana smiles as she sit's on the little bench in the boutique they were currently in

We all sweat-drop at how drunk she is that she can't even remember something so simple.

"Uh Cana? she is a mother...of twins, and is expecting maybe two more..." Levy looks over at me and raises an eyebrow.

_Damn, she figured it out!_

"How about you take Cana home LEVY and we pay for your dress. We will even have it delivered!" I say knowing what she is about to say.

"Oh fine...have a good day shopping and may the odds be ever in your favor as you search for the PERFECT dress." As levy skips off with Cana I turn to look who is left of our group. Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Evergreen, Yukino, Minerva, and myself.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" Lisanna askedtwisting the end of her shirt in her hands, looking at the wedding dresses a little to long.

"I would hope they are getting settled into the house, we put Sting as far away from kids just encase he brings home a late night snack." I said as I flipped my bangs out of my eyes.

They all stared at me, cept for Lucy, she knows how I am.

"Did you just say what I think you said?" Lisanna gasps like I just told her she looked like the devil himself.

"Brings home a midnight snack? What's wrong with that? That's what I would call the guys who tried to pick up on me over the years." I calmly state.

_What's the big idea? I thought the drunk was a crude one, so what is this setting them off?_

"I have never heard someone say that in all my days as a mage, June did you come up with that?" Minerva said with a smirk, looping her arm in mine.

_Hm...I like this chick, I feel like we'll be fast friends._

"No, I had a guy call me that as I walked past him funny thing was when I turned around he was lying dead in the street with no one around to do it. I just assumed it was my imagination, getting the best of me." I shrug and look for a way out of this stupid store, theses dressed look so freaking uncomfortable. No way I'm going to be stuffed into one of those!

Lucy seeing how much I want to leave, pointed to the door, as we all walk out I see it. My dress, of course I find it as we're about to leave this damn store-the damn store that has my dress.

"LUCY I FOUND MY DRESS!" I scream pulling it from the rack, another girl was reaching for it as well, _oh hell no, bitch you better back the hell up and keep walking. _I glare at her and she quickly runs away. _That's right, you might as well run out the damn store! This is MY dress._

It was a beautiful ball gown dress, the skirt was made up of a light pink see through film that made the dress look like one big cherry blossom, and the top was strapless, and backless as well. Over all I couldn't have found a better dress.

_This is it! This is the theme, cherry blossoms, oh they are so beautiful!_

"Lucy I think I'm going to name one of my babies cherry, or blossom maybe both anything to remember this dress!" She smiled at me and giggled, linking our hands together.

"I think you have to talk to Rogue, he reads a lot of books and would probably want to name at least one of the babies after his favorite charter!" She giggled as we payed for the dress along with simple cocktail white and cherry blossom pink colored dresses for the bride maid's and a white cocktail dress with the actual cherry blossom flower on the left side of the breast going all the way down to the end of the fabric.

"This is what I always pictured my dress would look like, and now Luce I really have it. Thank you for taking me out today to get to know your friends and pick out wedding clothes." I smiled and leaned in close to her ear and whispered, "Even though you could be having sex with Natsu right about now." I smirk as her face flushes brighter than the apple colored dress in the stores window.

The sales lady waves at us as we all go our separate ways, some to homes, or the guild, also an inn by the guild hall, we all wave at each other and start home.

By the time we get there we're already half asleep, Hey it was a hard day, all this stuff just kinda fell on top of us. "Loke, Aries!" Lucy calls her hands on their keys.

"What could we do for you hime?" They both ask, arms around each other.

"Aries will you make a little cloud for both of us to sleep on? And Loke could you to carry the bags to our house, we only have five minutes left to go but we have to sleep. Could you-ahh thank you both, I owe you."

"I'm sorry but you can't owe us! We want to do this!" Then she disappeared in a poof and a flash of pink smoke, I smiled and thought of how proud Mama would have been of us, if she could see us now.

"Rest, when you wake up you'll be home."

"Thank you Loke."


	7. Updated Chapter 7

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: **_T__houghts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: _Flashbacks!_**

* * *

Luke's P.O.V. back yard (playing with the twins) next day

**BANG!**

I swirled around to see what the painfully obnoxious noise was, and where it had come from. And there he was, Natsu, Lucy's pink haired husband and mate, was laying face first on the ground. The dust clouding around him as he tried to push himself off the ground, beside him laying a dozen fresh cut pale pink roses with yellow tiger lilies. I stared at him, my mouth hanging open like Lucy's balcony window, because those were our mothers favorite flowers, the same ones, she liked to give to us when we were little.

"Natsu. What are you doing?" Rogue asks as he sits down at the small picnic table, he looks at me like I was going crazy. I must have a far away look in my eyes then, remembering Mama always does that to me.

"Uh, Luke are you ok? Why is you mouth hanging open like that?" Lucy says as she skips with June, who immediately turns to go sit by Rogue, leaving Lucy to stand in front of me.

I lean over to whisper into Lucy's ear. "How does Natsu know those are the flowers Mama used to give us when we were little?" The summer's breeze was whipping Lucy's hair all around her face and her shoulders.

"Um Luke, I told him they were my favorite because the remind me of Mama." Lucy said as she grabbed my hands and pulled me over to the picnic table, setting down I realized just how much Lucy and June look like Mama did.

"Luke, do you need to go see Wendy?" Lucy put her soft hands on my forehead.

_She has the same hands as Mama as well...when she wasn't in her dragon form that is._

"Well Luke, I think it's time for you to go to bed." June hissed as she flipped me off. _My gods that doesn't even make any sense._

"That's not very nice June, maybe you should go sit in the time out corner." June made a face at me. Lucy frowned over the top of Natsu's head.

"Why are you two so mean to each other?" Sting said as he rolled over on the impossibly clean looking grass.

June looks at me then at Sting, she rolls her eyes and puts finger guns to her head. making it look like she just blew her brains out.

"We don't hate each other. It's just how we've always been, Lucy or Mama would always break us up...so I think we're just kinda expecting Mama to come back to tell us to be nice." June said as she shrugged Sting off.

"Hime, you need to prepare for the wedding. We will get the twins ready, rest easy." Virgo says as she grabs the twins off of Sting, they were jumping on him as he threw them up in the air.

"Shit! I almost forgot about the wedding!" Natsu yells as he runs off with Rogue, Sting and I in tow.

After hours of getting ready we arrive at the guild we open the door to see...the guild hall beautifully done up with white streamers and light pink cherry blossoms hanging from the beams and the banister of the guilds rafters, and second floor.

"Oh good, you came just in time!" An overly cheery Mira yelled as she drags into a room, most likely used for storage, that held suits and other wedding things.

"You boys get ready while Lucy and Lisanna help June. Just call if you need anything!" Mira calls as she closed the door behind her.

_This is it, my baby sister is getting married to a guy she just met. What. The. Hell. My baby sister...is getting married to a guy...she just met. I'll kill this bastard if he hurts her, just like that guy who tried to pick up June when she was walking home 'alone' at night. Seriously, my sister is an idiot. _

"Rogue! You look cool! Why is your hair in a pony tail?"

"So I can see June with both eyes, I think that would make her happy." _True. June likes guys with longer hair, but she likes it when they pull it into little pony tails even more, because according to her, it just makes them 'a hell of a lot hotter' whatever, I could pull my hair into a pony tail...maybe Lisanna would like that..._

"Luke, it says here you're going to escort Lisanna." Rogue said brushing his bangs from his eyes.

"Haha, Rogue, it sounded like you just said I would be escorting Lisanna. Who am I really going to escort?"

"Lisanna."

"You must have read it wrong."

"No, It says Lisanna...in bold letters, underlined and circled."

"Then it must be my name you're reading wrong."

"Luke."

"Yes?"

"Just walk Lisanna down the isl."

"Ok..." I sighed and untied the headband from my hair,_ well...I guess I'll just have to see if Lisanna likes guys with their hair tied up._

**June's P.O.V.**

"Lucy...don't leave my side. Please don't leave me." I know I'm begging but this whole thing was just so...sudden. _I don't know how I let it get this far. At first I was just going to let Luke freak out about this, and stuff...then he really put together a wedding for me. Well Damn. I guess I kinda owe the poor guy now._

Lucy gave me the smile I see in the mirror everyday, and slung her arms over my shoulders.

"Don't worry June, I won't leave you ever again." Lucy always knows what to say to make me feel better. I'm glad I have my Nee-Chan back...

"Thank you Lucy-Nee, you're the best."

"Anything for you, Imoto-Chan."

Lisanna rushed over in her light pink dress, little cherry blossoms holding her bangs out of her face, as it was to short to braid or anything like that.

"June, do you know who is going to escorting me down the isl?"

Lucy and I looked at each other, a grin on our faces.

"We don't know. We let the guys pick the girls." It's an obvious lie, but one she didn't see through.

"Oh, ok. Who do think picked me then?"

"Maybe Sting." Lisanna cringed and held her small bouquet closer to her chest.

"Oh Gods I hope not." Lucy and I giggled.

"What! Li-Chan! What's wrong with the almighty 'Sting-Sama'?!" Lucy cried comically clutching her chest. Everyone burst into laughter, and seconds later Mr. Almighty Sting-Sama himself burst through the doors.

"Lisannaaaaaa! Why would you say such a mean thing!" He whined, tears weld up in his eyes. Making grabbing motions at her like he wanted a hug.

"STING! YOU IDIOT, GET OUT!" Every female in the room yelled as they began to throw and array of items at the blonde male.

"What! No love for the almighty Sting!" He yelled running out of the room, about thirty seconds after Stings departure, they all burst into another round of laughter.

"What even?" Lisanna said a bemused look on her face.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

_I'm the matron of honor, Lisanna, Yukino, Minerva, Levy, Erza, Evergreen, and Cana all brides maids. June really hit it off with Min-Chan and Yuki-Chan, so it wouldn't surprise me if she forms a team with them...but I was really hoping to form a team with June and Luke...after all Master disbanded team Natsu because we we're so destructive. I still take jobs with Natsu and on occasion the others from our old team but...It's not the same, and I really wanted to spend more time with them._

"Lucy?" June gripped my arm and I spun around to face her, she looked beautiful with her hair done up in loose curls framing her face and the rest pulled behind her with a little braid, then gently curling down to her waist; Little cherry blossoms we're woven throughout her curls.

"Yes June? Do you need me to go get something?"

"Um...Could you...could you maybe summon Lyra and ask her to sing?"

I smiled and nodded, _Mama would be so proud of June, she found her Mate, she's going to have kids soon, and she thinks of my spirits as family and friends-not tools._

"Of course."

"Hi! Lucy-Chan you hardly ever summon me!"

"That's because our contract states that I'm only allowed to summon you three times a month."

"Oh, right! Sorry I forgot! So what do you need Lucy-Chan?"

"Would you like to sing for June's wedding today?"

"YES! Yes, Yes, Yes! Thank you so much Lucy-Chan, June-Chan!"

"Alright then, go ahead and find Mira, she'll let you know what to do."

"Thank's again Lucy-Chan, June-Chan..."

* * *

**Personally**** I think Lyra should be summoned more, and we could hear her amazing voice! R&amp;R minna! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chaos-Chan: I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL! enjoy!**

**Adora: **_Thoughts_

**Fae: SOUNDS!**

**Adora: ****_Flashbacks!_**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

"Minna! Please get into your places now! Ok, Rogue go ahead and take your place at the head of the alter, then can we have the best man and his bride's maid in line? Ok Lucy, you and Natsu walk after Sting and Yukino, then we have Luke and Lisanna after you guys, after them is Minerva and Gray, then Levy and Gajeel, and last but not least Erza with Jellal. Cana will not be walking because she's super sloshed, and Evergreen has something planned while June will walk down the isl." Mira paused long enough for a smile then turned right back around and ushered me to get going.

I stepped out into the guild hall and slowly made my way to the alter where Master Makarov stood, awaiting my arrival. As I took my place, Sting made his stand beside me, then Natsu, I unfortunately made eye contact with Luke, and he shot lazes from his eyes as he regrettably let go of a certain white haired pixie, who was sporting a healthy blush and slightly shaky knees, followed by Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal.

I stood nervous, and slightly anxious as Lucy's friend Lyra started to strum 'Here comes the bride' on a beautiful golden harp, a gift from Lucy I was told later that night, as June suddenly made her way down the isl; golden glitter fell all around her path. Astra throwing cherry blossom petals and Ryuu holding a dark red pillow with one golden band and one ring with diamonds cut to look like stars placed on top, and also tied down with string because let's be real, do you really want young children to be carrying very expensive rings on a tiny pillow that really is just for show? No. No you don't. Anyway, as Astra and Ryuu made their way down the isl, June followed closely behind them, looking very much like the queen of the world, and that's when my breath fled my lungs. I most likely looked like a fish trying to catch my breath, it was hard but I managed to. I smiled and took her hands in mine, tears brimming her beautiful golden eyes as she gave me a warm and happy smile.

"Do you, Rogue Cheney, take June Heartfilia to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

"And do you, June Heartfilia, take Rogue Cheney, to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

Rings now placed on each other fingers, hands griping the others tightly, we waited eagerly for Master Makarov to- "Now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

With the approval, and signal, of Master Makarov I lean forward and capture June's lips with mine. Cheers erupted all around us and didn't stop even after we pulled away from each other.

"Thank you so much Rogue..." June said as I held her close to my chest, confused I lean down to brush some stray hair from her face.

"What do you mean June?"

"You'll find out...eventually." Winking, she pulled me down the isl and out of the guild doors, where everything was set up for us to eat a dinner prepared by Mira, Lisanna, And Lucy.

"Alright then, tell me when you're happiest with me."

"Ok!" She exclaimed, a happy smile pressed onto her beautiful face.

We sat down at a table set up for June and myself, Lucy and Natsu were at a table with Luke and Lisanna. As food was placed in front of us, we looked up to a delighted Mira, and a worn out Laxus.

"Thank you Mira." Mira smiled at me and waved me off.

"Oh, none of that! I'm happy you let me plan your wedding!" Mira giggled and went to serve everyone else their food.

"Mira's really great, I hope her mate would hurry up and claim her." June said digging into the beautifully roasted chicken. Taking a bite from her plate, she looked at me as I started to cut into my own portion for food.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, Mira's really nice and I don't want some dumb lightning scared dragon slayer to over look the person who's obviously his mate. Mira deserves to be happy and feel loved, she's super kind and an amazing person..." June trailed off smirking as Laxus turned away from us, and went after Mira's retreating form.

"You knew he was listening." June smiled and gave a halfhearted shrug.

"Yeah, and that dumb ass needs to stop holding back and make Mira happy."

"How is it you can tell he was her mate?"

"Oh well...it's part of our dragon slaying magic."

"Hm, would you care to explain?"

"Not at all. Our main magic is celestial dragon slaying magic, and all love is written by the stars; we can see the...red string of fate per say, but not with other celestial dragon slayers."

"Hm...that...makes a lot of sense, although it is a curious case as of why you can't see each other's string of fate."

"Maybe, but I think I already know who Luke's mate is..." June said gesturing towards Luke and Lisanna leaning close to each other as Lucy and Natsu try to feed each other, but Natsu wanted a whole lot more food than Lucy could shovel into his mouth; causing Natsu to pick up both of their plates and shove them into his face. Natsu is a class act.

After we finished our food Mira called out to tell everyone it was time to cut the cake.

It was a beautiful four tier white cake with light pink icing bands at the bottom of each cake, and a branch of candy cherry tree branch curled around the cake on one side. Everyone cheered as June and I cut the cake together, then proceeded to smash it in each others faces. June giggled and leaned in to kiss me, licking the icing from my lips.

"Awesome! Luce take a picture of me and the kids!" Natsu yelled lighting his cake on fire. "Natsu...please be careful with Astra, she's not a fire dragon slayer Like Ryuu and yourself." "That's right! She a celestial dragon slayer! What would we put in the cake for her?"

"Star light."

"How do we do that?!"

"Well...I'll have to do it." Lucy said as she swirled her hands in the sky and the light from the stars gathered around her hands.

"We can also eat elements from things in meters, planets and other astrological things."

"Cool!"

* * *

So, this chapter is like, SUPER late...sorry 'bout that! Next chapter will have cuddles, mood swings, and Luanna feels! In case you didn't know Luanna is the ship name for Luke &amp; Lisanna!


	9. Authors Note

Hi guys! So...I decided to delete this story because I just don't feel inspired with it anymore, and I have other stories I could be updating instead. It'll be gone sometime tomorrow just to let you know, I just wanted everyone to get a chance to read this note before I delete it. Thank you for all the support on this story! And I MIGHT be re-releasing it once it's completely done.


End file.
